Never Have I Ever Played Naked Twister
by morganxgarciaxxx
Summary: Morgan and Garcia spend an evening together doing something completely unexpected that puts them in a compromising position. Morgan/Garcia threeshot.


**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**This is an account that is shared by CeeCee333 and evgrrl09! We hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A MOMENT!**

"I'm telling you, Baby Girl," Derek said, leaning back in his chocolate colored wicker chair. He tipped his drink of Ciroc and Sprite to his lips and took a sip. "Savannah is driving me nuts!"

Penelope snorted. "Yeah, well not as much as Kevin is driving me nuts. He's started sniffing around my bat cave again," she groaned. "I seriously doubt Savannah is worse than that."

"Trust me, when you have to get up at two o'clock in the fucking morning to walk a damn pug, then come talk to me," he said, rubbing his hand over his face. "And the worst part is she doesn't like big dogs, so a Spanish Mastiff like Clooney is off the table for her."

She frowned and asked, "So where does Clooney stay when she sleeps over?"

Derek refused to meet her eyes as he mumbled, "The neighbor's place."

"You suck as a pet owner, Derek Morgan!" she said, pointing at him and glaring. "Poor Clooney! How do you think he must feel?" She huffed her annoyance then went to stand up, but she found herself clutching the arm of her chair. Her head started to spin.

"Easy there, tipsy princess," he chuckled. "Don't want you falling and cracking your head open. That would just ruin my whole evening."

"Pfft, our evening is already ruined," she said. "Just talking about Kevin makes me want to drink 'til I can't see straight." She looked into her glass and realized it was empty. She trudged back towards his house and yelled over her shoulder, "I'm grabbing the bottle!"

He shook his head. "Grab two!" All he heard was a sharp laugh before she disappeared into the house.

While she was rifling through her best friends liquor cabinet to find two bottles of Ciroc, she caught sight of Clooney laying on the couch and pouting. His eyes were huge and sad-looking. Sticking out her lower lip, she set the bottles on top of the kitchen counter and went over to Clooney. Holding his giant head in her hands, she planted a kiss on the top of his head and said, "How anyone couldn't love you I will never understand."

Briefly, Clooney wagged his tail.

As he waited for Penelope to re-emerge from his house, he closed his eyes briefly and soaked in the silence. He was so glad Savannah was working tonight. It gave him some quality time with his best friend and a break from his girlfriend with whom he was on the rocks.

Penelope came out the back door waving two bottles of Ciroc in the air. A bright smile lit up her and she stumbled towards him. "Look what I have here, Hot Stuff!" she cooed, sitting back down in her chair and handing one of the bottles to Derek. Opening the one in her hands, she took a swig straight from the bottle.

He smirked at her and said, "Thirsty much, Baby Girl?"

She merely stuck her tongue out in response and took another gulp.

"You're just like a drunk five year old," he laughed, opening his own bottle and pouring it into his glass.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Penelope sat up straight and let a huge smile cover her face. "Ooh! Hot Stuff! Let's play a game!" she slurred.

"Oh?" he asked. "What kind of game?"

She tilted her heads up towards the starry sky and blinked several times. "Um…." Turning her face back down to look at him, she snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, I've got it! Let's play Never Have I Ever?"

Derek cocked an eyebrow in question. "What are we, in high school?"

She giggled girlishly. "Well D, I figure this is a way I can learn all of your dirty little secrets," she replied.

"My dirty little secrets?" he scoffed. "What about you, Miss Thang? What about your dirty secrets? Ten bucks says yours are dirtier than mine."

She smirked in challenge. "Oh, yeah? Let's play and find out then."

Setting his glass down, he clapped his hands together and moved to sit on the grass. He sat cross-legged and motioned for her to sit across from him. She jumped out of her chair eagerly and plopped herself down in front of him on her knees. Still holding the bottle of vodka, she grinned once more. "Good," she stated. "You're game."

"Alright, what's the first one?" he asked. "You go first."

She bit her lip in contemplation. "Hmm...never have I ever peed on a bush." She grinned at him in triumph.

He groaned and took a sip, this time straight from his bottle. Wiping some of the vodka that had dribbled down his chin on accident, he said, "Er, never have I ever smuggled something illegally into the country."

She shrugged as she took another sip from the bottle.

His eyebrows shot up in shock. "P, what the hell did you sneak into the country?" he demanded.

"Well, under federal law I'm not allowed to tell you," she said. "Anyway, it's your turn next." She grinned devilishly again and tapped her chin. "Never have I ever slept in a bed with more than five people." Rolling his eyes, he took another sip of his drink. She laughed. "Somehow I knew I would get something like this out of you."

He furrowed his brow and grinned back just brightly. "Never have I ever woken up with someone's head between my legs," he said smugly.

Her eyes went wide, but she lifted her bottle to her mouth and took a long sip.

It was his turn to be shocked. But the shock quickly turned to a look of curiosity. "My Baby Girl is just as dirty as I thought she was...you're gonna have to pay up, you realize," he snickered. "So….who's head was it?"

She glared at him and responded, "I'm not telling. Besides, it's my turn to tell you something." She pointed at him. "My turn again."

After another half hour of questions and both of them begging to hear the story behind why the other had to take a drink, Penelope tapped her chin. When she came up with one, she grinned devilishly. "Never have I ever played naked Twister."

Derek took a healthy swig out of his own bottle. Standing up quickly, he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Up you go."

She came to her feet and looked at him, a startled expression covered her face. "We...I...you…what're you doing?" she slurred.

He grinned. "I'm gonna teach you how to play naked Twister." Seeing her shocked face, he cocked a brow at her. "Chickening out on me, Garcia?"

She glared at him at first. He knew exactly how to challenge her and get her riled up. Well, he was in for the ride of his life now. She wasn't holding back on him. How dare he challenge her. Bringing herself up to her full height, she ran her nail up his sternum and purred, "Lead the way, Hot Stuff."

Derek caught her hand and started dragging her towards the house. Once they were inside they made their way to the living room where there was plenty of open space. Clooney perked up happily and hopped off the couch to greet them both.

"C'mon, Clooney," Derek slurred, leading his dog towards the back door where he could go outside into the fenced back yard. Penelope stood alone in the living room for a moment, her cheeks growing redder and redder. Was she about to see Derek Morgan naked? And more to the point, was he about to she her naked? Even in her drunken stupor, the thought was coming to her and she realized that yes, this was happening.

The best and worst part: she was excited about it.

After letting Clooney out, Derek walked to his hallway closet. Opening the door, he started scrounging around through old boxes. Mumbling to himself, he said, "Where the hell is it?" He had to stop himself from giving a shout of triumph as he located the car box labeled Twister. He could not wait for this. He was about to teach Penelope how to play naked Twister.

The best and worst part: he was going to see her naked.

The thought of Savannah wasn't even entering his mind. He was too damn excited to be playing this game with Penelope. Something told him this would be the best night of his life. He could keep himself under control. He could keep this completely platonic even though the two of them were going to be completely naked at some point.

Bringing the box back to the living room, he set it on the coffee table. "You ready for this?" he asked with a grin. He shook the lid of the box. He took out the plastic multi-colored sheet and with a flourish placed in on the floor.

Penelope took a swig of the clear liquid in her half empty bottle. She was in serious need of liquid courage. As Derek stood back up, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "So what do I do first, Hot Stuff?" A giggle bubbled out of her throat and she set her bottle down on the floor near the foot of the couch.

He looked at her with dark, lustful eyes and murmured, "Well, what do you think you do first?"

She smirked. "Oh? Answering a question with a question, I see." She shook her head and started sliding her shirt up over her head, revealing her lacy ice blue bra that was barely containing her breasts. Amusement coursed through her body as his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight of her. She tossed her shirt in his face and giggled when he swiped it away hurriedly so he could stare at her more. She smirked at him. "I think that is what I do first…now, it's your move."

He smiled slowly, then reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She fully expected him to throw it her way the same as she had done to him. However, he moved closer to her and slung the shirt around her hips, using it to pull her into him. They stood chest to chest, her breath caught in her chest, while his voice was caught in his throat. With a deep, husky voice, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Your turn again, sweetheart," he said.


End file.
